


Queen of The Unholy

by NessaTheSinner



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Female Lelouch, Genderbend, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaTheSinner/pseuds/NessaTheSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch Vi Britannia is only one of the competitors in the fight for the throne. In this vicious world where all are NOT equal can she win? The line between love and hate is a thin one but why draw one at all? Those not on her side prepare yourself. Those who choose her gather up and rise! The rule of the demon empress WILL be eternally remembered! Whoever said demons were evil after all? Was it God or was it some other mystical being? Whoever it was it may not even matter in the end. The winner writes history true or not. Pairings undecided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chess Big Brother?

**Before Marianne's Death**

At this point in time Schneizel was already living in the palace though as a child he instead lived with his mother and her family now that he was deemed old enough he would have to fend for himself in court.

As second prince and second in line for the throne he had to be able to protect himself and fight off his siblings when the time comes to choose the next Emperor though he was still only a 10 year old and in consideration for that fact (or really to make sure he never steps out of line and becomes the perfect prince as he is meant to be) most of his schedule was however planned out.

He always knew his number in line for the throne although holds sway isn't enough to secure his position and unless someone uses an under handed method, the throne will be either be given to Odysseus or bloody war will surely follow after the death of his father.

At this very moment though those thoughts weren't coursing through his mind as they often were and instead he was marveling at the sight of the new born child in the grand crib. She was one year old as of 1 month ago he remembered because there was a party celebrating it since Lelouch which was the child's name was the daughter of the current empress. He didn't attend for he was sick at the same but he remembered hearing his mother complaining about having to go when the messenger arrived.

It was those vibrant amethyst eyes though that caught his attention. They showed intelligence someone of her age shouldn't be able of. Even though she had the body of a simple babe he already knew when she grew she'd be a candidate for the throne. He didn't mean the idiotic number they had but when the civil war he expected occurred. Perhaps if she was on his side though he wouldn't mind so much. After all incest isn't exactly unpracticed especially in the royal family.

Beyond the desire to rule though and using his half sister as a pawn for reasons unknown he simply wanted to be near her.

Perhaps it was the fact her eyes showed suspicion of him though he hasn't made any sudden moves yet and his pride wanted to show her up to show he could fake anything even to a child who seems even more perceptive then most. Or maybe the fact that this child was just simply odd he decided to stay.

Even so when Marianne walked in to feed her darling little girl she found it a bit of a surprise when he found Schneizel El Britannia in the chair she usually sat at, asleep and snoring lightly against the wall.

Although a bit concerned for the well being of her child in the prescence of the second prince she did find the scene adorable anyway. But really who wouldn't be concerned in her position? Under handed killing in the royal family especially among siblings remember is not exactly uncommon.

Just last week Ryner Ce Britannia was found "mysteriously" dead in his room. He was the 29th prince and previously before his death he had shown high intellect and exceptional skills as a pilot. He also had a constant rivalry borderline violent with his elder brother Arthur Ce Britannia.

Marianne herself assumed Arthur had a hand in Ryner's death because Ryner had never really been the antagonizing type and Arthur was the plain son of the Ce section of the royal family despite being the eldest son of their parents she noted always at parties their parents loved to show off Ryner and push Arthur off to the side.

She was a bit suspicious of why Schneizel had been along in the room with her daughter but she would let it be for now. After all he does look so at peace sleeping it'd be a shame to ruin it.

**4 Years Later No One's POV**

"Big brother!" The girl cried out happily running to greet the 14 year old who then kneeled down so his sister could hug him properly.

"Lelouch." He acknowledged as she threw her arms around his neck tightly slightly wrinkling her navy dress.

"It's been so long!" She said and well it had. It's been 2 weeks since his last visit which didn't exactly make her happy.

"Forgive me please I was busy with classes." He said and smiled. She let go of him and returned the smile.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked tilting her head a little in a cute fashion.

"Well in my classes recently my teacher taught me a new game called chess. Would you like to learn?" He offered. He wanted to see just how useful she'd be in the future at least in war anyway. After all he couldn't quite see her as the athletic type always buried in books as she is. For a 4 year old she's extremely intelligent and quick to pick up things he noted.

"Chess..." She said slowly as if testing out the way it sounded. She thought for a moment and with a quick nod she said excitedly "Yes!"

"Great. Why don't you go to the library first I'm going to find the board and pieces." He said already getting up.

"Okay. I'll see you there then!" And quickly she dashed off grinning.

He watched her with fondness in his eyes however if anyone asked he'd instantly deny it. Schneizel was a prince after all and getting too attached to anything really was a bother and dangerous. So he told himself he was just setting her up to become his tool in the future. She did show promise after all but a little bit on him was confused, confused about her but he ignored that part of him.

He found a chess board and pieces in one of the storage rooms and walked to the library where he found his half sister sitting in one of the large red arm chairs. Across from her was a small circular table and then there was another red arm chair. The window made her ebony hair light up just a bit and added a bit more color to her pale skin.

As he closed the door behind him she looked up from the small book that looked gigantic in her small hands. He smiled charmingly and she returned it.

Glad to see etiquette classes are going well. He thought. She executed a small lady like smile the kind you do when you tilt your head slightly.

He walked over and set the chess board down.

"I've seen this before." She gasped in recognition.

"I'm sure you have. Lord Writolf is quite fond of it I believe." Lord Writolf the Knight of Three is a close friend of Lady Marianne who is Lelouch's mother. He visits her often with updates and news about their friends and such. Whenever Lord Writolf visits you know a chess match will start. Though who actually wins is another matter.

"So how do you play?" She asked child like curiosity lighting up her eyes.

"Well first you have the pieces." Schneizel set in front of her one of each kind of piece. He named each as he pointed to them. "There's the King, Queen, Knight, Bishop, Pawn, and Rook." Next he set about explaining the purpose or motive. "You win by capturing the enemy's King or putting your enemy into what is called 'Checkmate'."

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Well before we get to that let me explain how they move."

"How they move?" She repeated confused.

"Each different type of piece has it's own limitations and rules. For example the Pawn can only move one square at a time unless it's the first move of that one pawn and also it can only capture pieces diagonally while a Bishop can only move diagonally and can only captured diagonally. Or the most important the King. The King can also only move one space at a time but he can move in any direction including diagonal. You cannot capture the King like you can other pieces and both Kings cannot be directly next to each other. There must be at least one space between them." He started. Soon he was done with that and he next began on how to set the board.

"Here in the middle first row goes the Queen and King. Next to them are the Bishops. Next to the Bishops are the Knights. At the corners are the Rooks. The second row is made completely of Pawns. Now we have to do that for the other side as well." He said gently guiding her as she set the board herself. Pride swelled up in his chest at how fast his little sister learned.

"So then how do you capture the King if the King cannot be captured?" She asked a bit confused from when he explained what a King's limitations and rules are.

"Let me rephrase what I said before then. The point of the game is to trap the enemy's King. The game is won when your enemy has no way to escape threat from your own pieces." He said.

"Oh... let's play then!" She said.

He chuckled slightly but agreed. "What side do you want black or white?" He asked.

"Black." She answered instantly.

"You're giving me the advantage you know." He said raising an eyebrow curiously as he spun the board around so he was white and she was black.

"I like black." She insisted.

"Most people would pick white though given the chance."

"Well I'm not most people and can we play now?" She asked pouting slightly.

"Patience is a virtue Lelouch." He chided but still made his first move anyway.

They continued playing but in only 3 minutes and 23 seconds Schneizel already won.

"Checkmate." He said and Lelouch pouted. "That was good for your first try though." He said not wanting her to get too down already. Sides it was her first game after all. Mistakes are expected.

"I want a rematch." She demanded.

"Let's reset the board then." And that's how they spent the rest of the afternoon until they were called by a maid for dinner.

**6 Years Later**

As soon as Schneizel heard he went back to Pendragon from aboard in Area 5 (Iceland). He took a private jet which was on stand by previously.

All through the flight he kept clenching and unclenching his hands a nervous habit he hadn't yet grown out of. Schneizel's facade was perfect or at least usually it was.

Schneizel was nervous. He knew Lelouch was still only a child and because of that, rash. If she made a move to act it would surely end badly for her and he couldn't lose his most valuable pawn before she even proved herself or so he told himself.

Maybe hidden under all his calculating and cold heart is just a bit of fear for the girl he called his little sister. If it even existed he paid it no mind. If she had done something he'd need to have a plan to placate his father.

Bringing up her genius would help but it wouldn't exactly solve the issue. Just because Lelouch showed potential doesn't mean she can show insolence to his father.

Emperor Charles Zi Britannia 98th emperor of Britannia wouldn't take such impudence from anyone and especially not from a little girl, princess or not.

He'd have to see when he gets there he decided. He relaxed his hands in an attempt to keep cool and sighed.

The future was important until the present can be fixed he reminded himself and the future he wanted which was the present he desired included Lelouch.


	2. Simply Too Easy

It was raining again the rhythmic tapping of water pounding away at the roof. It reminded her of back then. It was raining that day too when mother died and Nunnally went with her.

Why her mother didn't hide Nunnally first she didn't understand. Nunnally deserved it more then she did. After that Schneizel came and talked to their father. He somehow managed to convince that man that she would prosper under training from Cornelia and himself.

How she didn't know either. Her father is a hard man to convince of anything. If he didn't see the use he wouldn't condone it.

At least she hasn't been married off yet like Nunnally would have. She wasn't sure any of their siblings would stand up for Nunnally if such a need would ever occur.

Schneizel would've weighed his options and have decided it wasn't worth it, Euphemia was too weak, Cornelia wouldn't have dared stand up against their father, Clovis and Odysseus simply didn't care enough, and Guinevere would be thrilled with another contender out of the way.

Maybe it was best Nunnally's gone she wouldn't have lasted long in the royal court without proper guidance. She wanted to be that guidance though. She wanted those years she lost that she could've spent with her dear sister.

It's not that she wasn't grateful though. She was glad Schneizel came to her aid and took care of her until she could take care of herself but she knew it wasn't love Schneizel felt for her.

She was just another pawn for him and it hurt a little though she'd never admit it. That's how the world works though she reminded herself. She's using Schneizel just as much as he's using her.

With a bittersweet tang she thought of Euphemia and Cornelia. She wished she could have that kind of warm familial affection but that's just another desire. Not something she needs of course. She was glad though Cornelia had someone who could lower her defenses. Euphemia always was the best of them all aside for maybe Nunnally.

With that last thought she swore to banish such weak meaningless things from her mind. She had a war to start after all. Just another sin to add to her growing list of reasons why she was going straight to hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was ridiculous she decided. She's being sent to a school in area 11 Lelouch Vi Britannia 5th in line for the throne is being sent to a school in the newly created area 11.

She would've understood possible area 5 like Schneizel or maybe area 3 like Guinevere went after all they both had respectable schools and extremely renowned politicians have studied at both as well has several leading scientists in the medical industry both were things she was interested in.

But area 11 known for nothing but being a mine and producing lower then average elevens wasn't a very ideal choice. Okay not even it was just plain absurd.

She sighed and relaxed her grip on the arm rest of the seat. There was nothing to be done now and she resigned herself to this.

She jumped though when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed though recognizing the family weight and heat of the palm.

"Sister have you prepared for your new home?" Schneizel asked the same dull charming smile on his face.

"I have and then some." She said wryly and smiled slightly.

"Oh have you now? I'm sure father would surely be glad to hear that." He said smoothly and sat down in the seat across from her.

"Cut to the chase Schneizel you want something from me and you want it before I return from the school year. You may as well just come out and say it." She said coldly a cold look in her eyes possible even borderline hurt though if she was she concealed it masterfully.

"Really sister you think me that cold?" He asked raising an eyebrow though she knew in a way this was Schneizel's way of teasing her. Probably the most normal part of their relationship seeing as they were after all siblings.

"Don't test my patience Schneizel not today." She warned.

"Very well then Lelouch." He specifically said her name as if it was a retort on it's on which in a way it was. "Our brother Clovis, has been up to more then frivolous parties, and charming speeches like we thought he was. He's been busy our brother with experiments of sorts."

"Oh now you've piqued my interest. This ought to be amusing." She said coyly a small smirk making it's way onto her lips in place of the scowl from earlier.

"Indeed it might, I had a feeling you'd rather like something to take your mind off boring academics. Clovis has covered up his tracks with a flimsy mask of poison gas research. Father doesn't seem too bothered by it for now but I suspect he knows as well what Clovis has been up to." He teased purposely letting it hang there for a moment.

"Schneizel you are insufferable today. Continue." She simply demanded.

"What an impudent child you still are. As you wish though. I want you to find out what exactly is he researching. I already know it's not a weapon, Clovis has no interest in such things after all, but if whatever he's come up with ever does become a problem I want to be prepared." He finished smoothly.

"I'll do it. I suppose you had a hand in father's decision then?" She accused while still smiling. It was okay for them to play with each other. In the end they're no more then chess pieces on a board. Who's the King though has yet to be decided.

"Not this time it wasn't me who swayed our father's decision. I suspect it to be Guinevere she does appear to have grown an particular dislike of you especially after she was married and now the talk of the bachelors are all of you. It's also quite inconvenient for me, your planned leave of absence." He said a bit stiffer then usual and a tone of annoyance covered his usually polite and passive voice.

Maybe her smile got just a bit brighter or perhaps it was the overbearing lights above them but she did seem somewhat pleased by the answer.

"Well as you say at least it's something to look forward to. Area 11 hmm? Perhaps Clovis will even show me himself his little project. He always was looking for approval." She jested lightly.

"That he was." He simply replied. The conversation was done with. No matter how they liked to banter around the topic they both held distaste for meaningless chatter. It was okay though because between them silence betrayed more then it'd appear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that's how she ended up attending school at Ashford Academy with.. Millicient of all people or Milly as she insists to be called.

As ugly of a name Millicient was Milly was a bit degrading for a noble. Or used to be noble. After Marianne died the Ashfords soon lost favor and were stripped of their noble titles.

Lelouch always made sure to keep friendly ties with them as he mother did like them a great deal and they were after all one of the few noble families with high regards for Marianne the Flash as they first hand witnessed her abilities. After all they created the Ganymede in the first place.

Ah the Ganymede she reminisced. After her mother gave birth to her and Nunnally she never did take up piloting professionally again but occasionally she'd practice in the army base just a few miles out of Pendragon hidden in the forest.

To keep in shape she said and once she even took Lelouch with her. That day Lelouch understood why she was called Marianne the Flash because she was faster then anything she's ever seen.

The private jet she was on slowly started down the run way and a attendant politely asked her to please buckle in her seatbelt for her own safety.

And then off she was towards Japan and hopefully just another thing over her slightly older brother Clovis who as beautiful as he was could never be as smart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lelouch's POV**

So this is Japan. I have to say it is quite pleasing to the eye. The sunny skies and cool breeze without the pollution. I stepped down the step ladder towards Clovis who was of course flanked by several of his own guards.

Behind me of course were my own personal little entourage consisting of Jeremiah Gottwald, Gino Weinberg, and Villetta Nu.

I noticed in Clovis's group a certain John Abram. I didn't know the Abrams were backing Clovis but I guess I know now. He stiffens slightly just a bit in the shoulders as my gaze passes over him but it's enough to notice. I stop a few steps from the end of the step ladder and wait for my own guards to fan out behind me.

Only an intimidation strategy of course. I pointedly scrutinize their group.

"Hello dear brother it's a pleasure to see you once again. I'm sure you missed me as much as I have missed you." I said and put on predatory smile. His eye twitched but he of course played along as silently scripted.

"Of course my darling sister. I was jumping for joy when I heard you were coming." He said smiling largely he stepped forward and I did the same. We met in the middle of both our separate groups and hugged.

It was smooth and coordinated like we practiced which we may as well have. I put a gentle hand on his back and squeezed maybe just a little too tight. Too anyone else not aware of the situation you may have thought us two loving siblings happy to see one another once more. We released each other still smiling. He offered me his hand and I took it.

He made a motion to the car and as he went we exchanged small talk and laughs for the audience. Photos were snapped and questions thrown at us but ignored. Eventually we made it to the car and Herlin Blackwood opened the door for us. We got in and then the door was closed.

Our "servants" would take the second car that would be tailing us.

"The press can be so ever annoying don't you agree sister?" He said taking a bottle of wine and tilting the tip towards me a silent question. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"I do find their constant bickering bothersome but it should be no trouble to you at all. You always were the best at dealing with the public." I said smoothly and gave him my own fake genuine smile when he handed me a glass filled halfway with red wine. Compliments always got Clovis drunk quicker then even his own personal preference for the stronger... liquors.

Not that I ever minded. Spend some time around Clovis and anyone will notice when drunk he becomes quite.. chatty. A pity this quality made it's way to the Emperor's ears. Or maybe not. I took a generous sip.

"This is fine indeed have you been enjoying the new brewery then?" I make polite small talk as I shifted ever so slightly pretending to simply be moving my clutch into a more comfortable position, but instead I slipped a mic between the headrest and the chair where it couldn't be seen.

This was after all simply way too easy.


End file.
